


I try to stand my ground but it's hard

by SonataNocturne



Series: Super Xero [1]
Category: Julien-k (Band), Linkin Park
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, M/M, Seduction, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Brad thought he was straight but then someone too interesting notices him and he isn't that sure anymore.





	I try to stand my ground but it's hard

**Author's Note:**

> The line is from a Julien-K song.

 

\---------

 

It was a warm night of a warm day when Brad was entering a local club. His friend's band was playing and they were all going to gather there. The venue was really small and dark, but the stage was bathing with spotlights. He was in a rather good mood and waited for a night when he could just relax. Good music, friends and then some drinks at the after party.

  
"Delson!" his friend, Mike, yelled. The show was just about to start; he was late. They were all there, waiting in front of the stage.

  
"The line was a nightmare. Why so many people?" Brad mumbled and let the half Asian hug him.

  
"Sad to say, they are most likely here to see Ches, not the main act, even though they are great. And you haven't even heard him sing. Like really on stage. That dude is just freaking phenomenal."

  
"Oh. Well, I always like to see new bands. So we'll give them a chance too right?"

  
"Yeah yeah, no need to leave before that. The singer is Ches' friend anyway so we should support them too", Mike nodded.

  
Brad nodded and turned his gaze to the stage then. People loading stuff, making sure the stage was ready. After a small hassle, they started. Brad enjoyed. The music, the atmosphere and mostly the energy that was swarming around him. Mike was right. Chester was amazing. And after the gig, he disappeared just for five minutes before joining them to see his friend play.

  
"How was it?" Chester was absolutely pumped.

  
They all just shook their heads and patted his back. He knew how good he was. He didn't need anyone to tell it to him, but more just wanted to brag.

  
Brad watched as the other band started. The singer didn't look that much taller than him but his presence at the stage was making him look bigger. He really had fun and seemed to love all the eyes on him. He wore tight black leather pants with a silver colored chain and a black buttoned shirt that had the top two buttons open and sleeves rolled below his elbows, showing a part of his tattoos. His black hair he had spiked up, but it wasn't keeping up with the heat and humidity of the club.

  
Chester cheered beside him catching Brad's attention, but after that, he just sank into the music. The singer was great. But not just the basic good singer type, but the ones who have the voice that really gets under your skin. And he could feel his heart beat against the bass. Song after song and the crowd around him was cheering and bouncing.

  
But then the colors on the stage turned to dark Bordeaux red and somehow he could sense a mood change. The song started and the singer unbuttoned his shirt while swaying his hips behind the mic stand. He stripped off from the shirt then, tossing it behind him. Brad swallowed hard and weirdly he had to remind himself that he was straight. Just because it was so erotic. All the girls around him were screaming. Even the ones that didn't seem first to be that excited about this band. Sure it could have been the alcohol, but Brad was quite sure it was the cream white, sweaty skin glowing on the red light and the hips that were having fun, moving so lewdly.

  
Brad bit his lip and found himself staring quite bluntly. The guy was hot. Strutting on the small stage like he owned the world. But he was still straight so he pushed the thought aside. The thought that he didn't even really recognize. The guy was moving to the rhythm, the red light licking his sweaty skin. It was making his head spin and now he didn't even see the rest of the band members than the singer.

  
"You're such a pretty thing"

  
His eyes almost popped out when he realized the singer was winking at him as the words rolled from his tongue. Actually winking at him, and the dark eyes washed over his features as a smug smirk spread on the face. Swallowing he stared, not knowing where else to look at.

  
The guy basically airfucked the mic stand, eyes closed and lips curled. Still, the smile on his face, while the words he sang hit Brad's eardrums. And then he dropped on his knees. Spreading them he leaned forward, so close to him. Still singing, still keeping up with the song. Brad gulped and stared at the lips that were almost touching the mic. He found himself wondering how would they feel on his skin. If he would have just leaned forward he could have felt the heat emanating from the skin. The sparkle in the eyes might have sent him to heaven as the singer leaned even further down spreading his legs.

  
But then the moment was over and the singer was back on his feet. Only one glance down to him the smirk long gone, but something hiding still behind his eyes. Brad took a half step back, just by instinct and let the energy of the crowd swallow him again.

  
The rest went over quickly and soon he was being pushed out from the club. Small ride in a tiny car and they would be at the place where the after party was held in. He was glad to get out from the club. The heat had gotten to him and he had had to pull off his jumper. Chester was still basically bouncing around. Happy and talkative. Brad laughed at his enthusiasm.

  
When they arrived at the place Brad took a long, careful look around. The place wasn't big or new, but it was clean. There was a couch on the living room and a few old chairs. There was a small balcony that bathed in the city lights and the kitchen looked liked it was from the sixties. The most important thing for him, however, was that his friends were there. Mike was joking with Chester, about how they should sometime do something together. Like it would work out. Put the control freak together with the wired rabbit. No way there would come anything good out of it.

  
After some time he shook his head and decided a drink would be good. In the tiny kitchen, he pondered with the few lousy options he had and then reached a beer from the fridge and popped it open.

  
"Hey, how's it going."

  
Almost dropping the bottle he turned around and saw the singer that he had just stared at the stage. "Fine?" it came out as a question unintentionally.

  
"Great! Wondered would I see you here."

  
"Uhm... Well, needed some time... well, deserved some time to relax", he nodded too aware of the eyes that were staring at him. The guy had gotten the shirt back on, but now it was halfway open and Brad could see the smooth skin from under.

  
"Of course you did. Ryan, by the way", the hand came in front of him, asking to be grabbed.

  
"Brad", he answered and shook it, weirded out. He sipped the beer just wanting to turn his attention somewhere else than the presence that was so overwhelming.

  
"Awesome. So, would you mix me a drink as you are standing in front of the fridge?" Ryan smirked and Brad was instantly startled that he couldn't read the expression.

  
"Oh! Yeah, sure... What do you...?" Brad cleared his throat placing the beer to the counter, wondering where his usual confidence had disappeared.

  
"Screwdriver", Ryan tilted his head to its side, still keeping his eyes fixated on Brad's.

  
Brad stood there like a question mark. He had no idea what it was. He didn't usually drink, nor had the knowledge of the cocktails people drank and this certainly was a new one for him.

  
Ryan arched his brow amused and tilted his head. "Orange juice first. And vodka. Preferably tiny bit more vodka than normally."

  
_Normally? Huh?_ Brad thought and opened the fridge. He picked up the bottle of orange juice and the vodka and placed them on the counter too. Then he reached to the cupboard where he saw that people had taken glasses from and picked a taller one.

  
"So uhm..."? he started opening up the orange juice.

  
"Just pour and I'll say when", the other said and Brad noticed he was a tiny bit closer. Or might have been. Maybe it was the beer talking. That he had only taken one sip from.

  
Brad poured and stopped at the cue. Then he picked up the bottle of vodka and again did as he was told to. "Never done one. But... there."

  
Raising his brow the other shook his head slowly. "Well done, but may I have also some ice?"

  
"Oh..." Brad gulped, weirdly uncomfortable that the guy was so close. Turning around again he looked at the freezer box and found the ice soon. After five ice-cubes Ryan nodded and Brad turned back to place the rest in the freezer.

  
He handed the glass to the other who sighed slightly and just kept staring him. He couldn't help that his eyes wandered from the eyes, that were lined with black kohl, and to the lips, but he stopped when the other leaned forward. Holding his breath he waited, confused.

  
"Thanks man, but I like a straw too", Ryan said, grabbing a straw just behind his back.

  
He swallowed hard, the words tickling on his skin. Reason to that he couldn't comprehend.

  
"Relax cupcake. Not gonna bite you. Unless you want me to", the other raised his eyebrow letting out a little chuckle and turned around.

  
And like that he was alone. Ryan had left him there with his guesses and insecurities. He grabbed the beer bottle, shrugged the weird feeling off with a sigh and walked back to the tiny room where he knew Ryan would certainly be too.

  
The last few hours he tried to ignore the glances. The looks that were directed towards to him. Some straightforward, some not that much. But Ryan leaning on the wall and a hand digging under the shirt and then slowly the thumb rubbing over the hipbone that was visible at the edge of his pants drove him over the edge. He had no idea what was happening to him but he was too overwhelmed to find out.

  
Mumbling something to Mike, just for an excuse, he walked to the balcony to get some air. The city looked divine from up there and he breathed deeply the cool night air. It was still really warm, but the wind was wonderful on his skin. He pondered should he get the sweater when he felt a presence.

  
"Hi."

  
He was startled cause a small chuckle followed the words, and when he turned around Ryan was close to him. And not just close, but apparently taking all the advantage of the space that was really limited in the first place.

  
"Oh. Hi."

  
"So you like the fresh air?" Ryan asked, smiling.

  
Brad just stared at him, weirdly overwhelmed by the repetitive signs of attention. Deep down inside he liked it, but he didn't know yet that it was really affecting him that way.

  
"Yeah. It's cool now. It seems calmer."

  
Ryan stepped towards him. Just there, closing behind him all the chaos that was inside. "Yeah. You really are not." He loved to tease his prey, and Brad was just perfect to be teased. And he could guess Brad liked it too. Even the lips that Brad bit when he was unsure looked absolutely enticing, inviting.

  
Huh?" he swallowed.

  
"Calm. But I like it", the other smirked.

  
Brad was confused. Utterly confused and it certainly did show on his face which the other picked up instantly.

  
"You know you're cute when you're confused", Ryan noted and suddenly he was holding him.

  
Gasping for air Brad glanced down at the hands that were squeezing his waist. Hard, almost like Ryan was about to lift him off of the ground. In any other situation he would have pushed the other person off but he couldn't deny that he was intrigued. But he still couldn't have predicted that Ryan was going to kiss him next. Which was absolutely stupid cause all the signs were there. Squeezing his waist even harder Ryan pulled him against himself and slipped his tongue in between his lips. Eagerly exploring and letting himself sink into the feeling.

  
"Uhm... I don't... I don't do guys", he muttered when Ryan broke the kiss.

  
"Oh, you don't? I could have sworn you do. But it's okay. Cause I don't do either", the other smirked.

  
And now Brad was even more confused. Cause if Ryan wasn't hitting on him then what else it was then?

  
"Damn you're cute", the other laughed. "I kinda thought I could do you, though."

  
_Wait. Whoa. What?_ Brad felt his cheeks flush as he forgot every witty response there was.

  
"Come on... You will love it", Ryan leaned to whisper in his ear and nipped then his neck softly.

  
Brad really had to concentrate so he wouldn't have melted right then and there. This random guy with the leather pants and smudgy kohl was really making him feel new things and he thought that maybe he was going to miss a fun moment if he would deny the obvious invite. Then the other pressed himself flush against Brad and ground his groin to him and Brad gasped for air.

  
"Do you need more reassuring? I really don't mind doing it here but I think it would gather more than a few curious looks", Ryan said his thumbs digging to the soft flesh just below Brad's ribs.

  
"Uhm..." Brad started. But he would be lying if he would say that he didn't want it. So instead he rolled his eyes, mocking himself inwardly for his weakness. "Yeah. Okay."

  
"Awesome. Though I did have fun chasing you too. Go ahead, I'll follow you soon. The smaller bedroom is perfect for us", Ryan answered. He needed to moderate his excitement. Something in this skinny male had caught his eye already at the club and he couldn't wait to feel the naked skin against his.

  
Nodding Brad left and followed the instructions. The bedrooms were on the other side of the tiny living room and he could easily slip in without anyone noticing. Shaking his head he tried to chase away the weird unsureness that was shaving an edge off of his excitement.

  
But Ryan was there just seconds later. Manhandling him roughly against the door, closing it like that, he elicited an impatient whimper from Brad's throat, and Brad was sure he was losing it. He grabbed the biceps as Ryan's hands were again on his waist, the fingers now almost painfully digging to his flesh. Biting his lower lip he watched as the other released the grip and started to unbutton his shirt, the second time that day. When the shirt was on the floor Ryan pressed his body against him, his hands now on the wall above his head.

  
"Stay", the whisper was husky and serious.

  
And Brad couldn't move. Frozen he watched as the lips got closer connecting with the soft skin on his neck. Trailing down the vein there to the collarbone and then back up again and on his lips. Gliding over his, tongue dipping in. He purred, knowing now that this had been just the right decision. He could hear the laughter in the living room through the thin door, but couldn't care less.

  
"You know you could hide things in here", Ryan grinned running his fingers in Brad's fluffy curls.

  
"Yeah, well... _Fuck!_ " Brad started but yelped then when the other yanked his hair. Not too hard, but just enough to surprise Brad.

  
"Damn. I can't wait to fuck you when you already sound like that", the other mumbled scanning his features. "The moment I saw you I knew that you're mine."

  
"Oh you did?" Brad tried to keep the humorous tone, but he couldn't really convey it. He was sizzling already and the words didn't make it any easier for him.

  
"Yes. And what I want to do with you", the other said, turned the key on the door to lock it and pulled Brad's shirts up and over his head. Brad continued with the staring while Ryan continued with his pants. Too soon for his liking, he was naked and Ryan was following. He had wondered what was under the leather pants, but not really actually thought that he would see it.

  
After the clothes were finally discarded to the floor Ryan didn't hesitate a single second but kissed him again. Roughly molding their lips together he pressed himself flush against the other making sure Brad felt how hard he was. Brad's mind was blank and the only thing he really could think were the hungry lips on his and the hands that were again perched on the wall just above his head. He wanted to feel them on his skin as rough as the lips on his lips but he didn't dare to ask for it.

  
"I think you have done this before", Ryan paused the kiss.

  
"Uhm... how would you..." Brad swallowed. Sure he had. But it had been just experimenting. Though he didn't really know what this now even was, but he wanted it so badly that really nothing could change his mind.

  
"I think you would have ran when I kissed you if it wouldn't have been even a little familiar to you. And this", Ryan leaned to lick his neck while he stroked his hard cock, "tells that you are ready and excited."

  
"Oh my god", Brad managed to gasp, balling his fists and trying to stay sane. The hand felt so good, rather amazing but the tongue trailing along his neck was getting too much.

  
"Yeah... So, while I still can actually contain myself and no one has noticed we have disappeared, we should continue further", the other raised his eyebrow and turned on his heels. He walked to the bedside table and opened the drawer. Picking up a foil packet and a bottle of lube he got back to Brad who was chewing his bottom lip. Reaching his hand he left the lube to a table that worked as a television stand and ripped the foil packet open. After making sure the condom was perfectly on its place while reveling at the fact that Brad was squirming impatiently, he stepped closer trailing his hands up Brad's sides.

  
Before Brad could even realize he was picked up from the ground and his first instinct was to hang on. Flinging his arms over Ryan's shoulders he gasped as the lips connected with his again. Then the hands were on his ass and the gasp turned to a low moan as they squeezed the flesh.

  
"You're so light", Ryan smirked amused how shocked Brad looked when he could hold him so effortlessly.

  
He picked up the lube and with one hand lube himself and two fingers ignoring the mess that he managed to make on the floor as the clear substance drizzled from between his fingers. Scanning Brad's face he pushed them in abruptly enjoying the tiny whimpers that the other let out.

  
"And so tight. Fuck, it even rhymed", Ryan noted and almost chuckled at his terrible joke.

  
Brad wasn't really paying attention to the words, but the fingers that felt amazing, stretching him, and it still just wasn't enough. He couldn't believe he actually wanted something he had only tried once before and then not really liked it. But Ryan was something more, making him absolutely crazy with the greed. Maybe he was obsessed already.

  
"Hold on", Ryan said as he pulled his fingers out and aligned himself. It really didn't need more than lowering Brad slowly on his cock. Brad threw his head back biting back the moan that almost erupted too loud. Ryan shook his head slowly, smirking and one by one switched his arms' positions. Hooking Brad's calves to his elbow creases he got the other gasp for air. Now the noises in the living room were just weird buzzing in his ears. His focus was only on Ryan and the new sensation that was like electricity burning on his nerve-ends.

  
Ryan raised his eyebrow fascinated by Brad's face that showed various emotions at once. He seemed to be shocked and confused still, but also the pleasure was clearly there, slowly wiping other feelings. Squeezing the tiny waist he started to pound in. It was more like pulling Brad against himself repeatedly and he was absolutely thrilled that he had managed to seduce the other. The thin waist that fit perfectly to his grip and he tight muscle around his cock was inciting him. And the chasing made the price taste even sweeter.

  
"Shit", Brad grumbled breathily when Ryan slammed in hard and deep. He had to focus not to be too loud but it was getting difficult. It was overwhelming how fast the pleasure was building up, immersing him in.

  
"I knew you would love this", the other whispered to his ear a smug smirk spreading on his lips.

  
Brad was still slightly confused. By Ryan's attitude and the fact that he was just holding him there without any support. He was more or less like a rag doll barely able to hold on. But the rock hard member pounding in him faster while the lips found his neck again was making him forget that. Clinging to the other he whined and craned his neck. The wet lips felt amazing on his soft skin that was tingling wonderfully. He ached for the release, but same time wanted it to last longer.

  
"And I knew I would love the way you sound like when I fuck you", Ryan grunted and took the few steps towards the bed and laid him there. Not that he couldn't have supported Brad's light body longer but he wanted something else now. Brad was still almost folded in double and couldn't arch his back even if he wanted to. Ryan was too close, too deep in him. He squirmed, the feeling consuming him.

  
"You know you don't have to hold onto me any longer", Ryan dipped down to nibble his neck.

  
In that state, Brad didn't need more reassuring and even got the hint instantly. Reaching between the tight space between their bodies he managed to grab his member. Moan erupting from his lips again the knew there was no way he could keep his voice down soon. Same time Ryan hit his prostate and he gasped now completely lost in the euphoria. The climax washed over him so suddenly that he didn't even realize it before the cum spurted on his chest. Trembling he cried out causing Ryan to grumble. It was too much for him too and he came panting heavily. Brad squeaked when the lips fused with his while Ryan rode out his orgasm. He had to blink to clear his blurry vision and clear his buzzing mind.

  
Ryan rolled next to him not able to prevent the smirk that spread again on his lips. Shaking his head he sighed. Brad arched his eyebrow amused but also slightly annoyed. "What?"

  
"You're such a pretty thing", Ryan murmured reaching to grab him in his arms.

  
"So that was for me then too?" Brad asked. Even though the wink had been a really clear sign.

  
"Certainly. And many other lines could have been too."

  
Brad contented to just stare. He barely could remember the lyrics when he had focused mostly on Ryan owning the stage.

  
"Glad you were so easy. I don't know how could I have taken it if you would have rejected me", the other noted his hand back on the tiny waist.

  
"Oh fuck you. I'm not easy", Brad grumbled blushing slightly. But the lips curling to a smile revealed that he was rather satisfied.

  
"Yes you are."

  
Brad scrunched his nose with disagreement but whined then when Ryan pulled him back to a kiss. He couldn't really object when the tongue was exploring his mouth causing the shivers to run down his spine. Easy or not, he had had a great time.

  
\--------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and reviews are also welcomed <3


End file.
